ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quasilumin
Do you have to talk to all of them without zoning, or can you zone/logout to avoid hate and come back in and pick up where you left off? --Goriru 20:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) You can zone out and resume progress. See Talk:Map_of_Al'Taieu . --Zylo 23:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Quasilumin Dialog I tried finding a list of all the dialog these guys say but couldn't find it anywhere. Figured I'd add it myself. ((Note: If anyone going through is able to add the map positions for the Quasilumins that say each particular dialogue, that would be a great tool for anyone working on the map quests.)) Al'Taieu -Is this red luminance the light of the mothercrystal? Has a fissure erupted in the energy conduit below. -The structure you see before you is the Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi. It was constructed by the Zilartian royal family to safely house the mothercrystal. -We are unable to enter the Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi. Beings of our nature are not permitted inside. -Please be at ease. The Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi is protected by the celestial defense mechanism. -Please be on your guard. Unusual creatures roam through the celestial capital, on the hunt for biological entities. -Even if the scenery is altered, the images we see remain the same. Nothing has changed here for thousands of years. -I... What was I doing? I am sure I was doing something... -Time is a hazy concept in this place. I wonder how long we have resided here. -The tower you see in the distance is the control center for the city's defenses. The sole function of the tower is the protection of Al'Taieu. -I am please to meet you. How unusual. I find it difficult to hear your soul's whisper. -I say! We have a visitor. You must forgive me; it's been so long since we've had occasion to entertain. -This is Al'Taieu. The celestial capital is overflowing with the blessings of Altana. -Many lifetimes have passed here in Al'Taieu. What now appears to be an empty city was once a beautiful garden. -You seem to be of a race unlike that of my master. I am unable to place your origin. -My master does not return, but I am unconcerned. I know that he is unharmed. -My master is currently sequestered within the palace for prayers. -You seem to harbor barbaric tendencies. I suggest you visit a physician at your earliest convenience. -I stand in defense of this land until the day my master returns. I hope that day will come before my self-awareness fades. -I...don't know... I don't know anything... Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi -Celestial defense mechanism deactivated in city sector. Royal family directive required to deactivate Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi and Garden of Ru'Hmet defenses. -Anti-intruder personnel deactivated. Request immediate response. -Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi and Garden of Ru'Hmet portals under celestial defense mechanism control. Access restricted to security personnel. -Employ matter transfer devices within each tower to descend to lower levels. -Warning. Chamber of Eventide accessed by unauthorized presonnel, 4789209-980 increments previous. -Due to authority figure absence, support personnel remain active in Al'Taieu city sector. -Fei'Yin, Ro'Maeve, and Pso'Xja destroyed during spatial transfer of Al'Taieu. Heavy casualties recorded among Kuluu personnel. -Crystal power supply to palace restricted to minimum level. Matter transfer devices and towers operational. -Possible rupture in Chamber of Eventide. Access to research facilities prohibited. -Utilizing the crystal's versatile energy, the towers were reconfigured into weapons during the battle with the wyrms. The Garden of Ru'Hmet -Once, many voices could be heard when standing here. Now it seems that everyone is sleeping. -This is the Garden of Ru'Hmet. A matter transfer device in the center of the palace connects the upper and lower levels. -The Kuluu boy returned with many companions of malignant races. Why did he not bring his friend, the Zilartian prince? -The energy of each tower is unique. Before the battle with the Wyrms, these towers were sacred places that glowed with the light of healing. -After the spatial transference, the Dawn Maiden and the Kuluu boy sealed the audience chamber. It has not been opened since. -The crest of the royal family represents the five senses and the higher awareness that governs those senses. -The Zilart followed the voice to the top of the Garden of Ru'Hmet. The Brand of Dawn and Brand of Twilight are required for access. -This material is detritus that accompanied the spacial transference. It interferes with our patrol routes. -The maelstrom you see above the palace is a remnant of the spatial transference. -A philosopher once reasoned that the energy of the crystal could be divided into five properties. These towers made that division possible. Rycen 04:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC)